The keyblade wars
by abodo
Summary: An AU fic different storylines but I believe most or all principles and characters of the game are the same.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: I just felt like writing this 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts or anything else that already has copyright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sora wake up!", a girl's voice screamed as he crawled further into his sheets.

"Five more minutes", Sora mumbled.

"Come on Sora don't you remember that we got a game with Wakka and Tidus?", a boy's voice reached his ears as he suddenly bolted upright and did the usual morning routine in record speeds. He didn't even notice his two best friends standing by the door to his room.

"You sure know how to wake him up Riku", a red haired girl giggled.

"Well Kairi you just gotta know which buttons to push", the silver haired boy she was addressing answered.

"But I wonder why he's like that", Kairi wondered.

"Kairi I may know which buttons to push but you'll need a genius to answer that", Riku crossed his arms over his chest as Kairi giggled and he laughed as well.

"Come on guys", Sora called dressed in his newer black clothes.(KH2)

"Then let's get to the beach", Riku led the way.

It was a sunny day and a perfect day to play it was. Riku led them to the newly built blitzball stadium. Wakka was the only one on the island that played blitzball but everyone else started to play too so that games could be played the villagers built the blitzball stadium. It wasn't exactly a stadium. It was more like a baseball field with a huge fishbowl in the middle and huge pipes were connected into it. As they came closer they could already see a blond guy grinning from ear to ear, a guy with red hair standing up like lava from a volcanic eruption and a seemingly energetic girl in a yellow dress waiting and the blitzball field was already brimming with water.

"Hey Riku what took ya so long", the blond asked good-naturedly adding a little annoyance to his voice.

"Well Sleeping Beauty over here didn't wanna wake up.", Riku answered as he jerked his thumb at Sora.

"Hey!", Sora didn't sit well with that.

"Just forget it we've been waiting here long enough already so let's get this show on the road.", the blond shouted like a war cry with his fist in the air.

"Hey before that let's settle the rules ya?", the red head suggested and everyone else agreed.

"Okay so all plays and fouls are just like regular rules", the red head spoke as he watched everyones reactions and they all nodded. "And you sure five minutes per half ya?", he looked at Riku and Sora questioningly.

Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded. "We're sure Wakka", Riku spoke for them.

"Then let's get started ya?", Wakka went off to get into position.

"You're toast", the blond grinned playfully at them.

"You wish!", Sora shouted back hands cupped around his mouth.

Riku nudged Sora in the ribs. "Come on let's go", and they both went to their positions.

"Come on Kairi!", the girl in the yellow dress called to her as she went up to the stands with a couple of pairs of binoculars in her hands.

"Hey Selphie are you rooting for Tidus and Wakka or Riku and Sora.", Kairi asked as she took a seat beside Selphie.

"I ain't rooting for anybody", Selphie answered as she handed a pair of binoculars to Kairi.

"I'm rooting for both sides.", Kairi smiled as she took the binoculars.

"That's so like you Kairi", Selphie smiled as she watched her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?", Riku asked Sora.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Sora beamed as he put on his goggles the last of his equipment and they both jumped into the water.

They swam through the water and finally reached their locations. Across them were Tidus and Wakka.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The ball launched from a tube that was connected to the bottom of the tank. Wakka got hold of the ball first. Wakka couldn't even get a meter away from his starting point when Riku had already block his path. He passed the ball to Tidus who was near the goal even with Riku trying to block, the pass was just too strong and it reached Tidus. As Tidus took the pass he was near the goal already so he promptly shot the ball into the goal and it went in before Sora got near enough to try and block the shot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow and it hadn't even been 30 seconds yet", admired Selphie.

"Well it is Sora's first time", Kairi sweatdropped as she smiled a bit embarassed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ball launched and now Riku got hold of the ball. Tidus launched himself at Riku in a tackle. Riku just dodged over him. He kicked the ball and sent it towards the goal. Wakka was just in time to block the shot and sent it Tidus' way but Sora was already waiting to intercept the ball and kicked the ball so hard that as it flew towards the goal a thick stream of bubbles was clearly seen in its wake. The ball went in and Sora and Riku high-fived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah Sora and Riku good play", Kairi whooped.

"Haha Tidus was completely shocked when Sora kicked the ball.", Selphie laughed remembering how Tidus looked when the ball intercepted by Sora.

"Anyway how long do they have left we are the ones keeping time aren't we?", Kairi asked.

"Yeah we are and they still have three minutes and fifty-three seconds.", Selphie answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game fast forward to the last moments. The scores were Wakka and Tidus nine with Riku and Sora tying them with nine as well. The ball was to be in the possession of Wakka so lo and behold he was swimming straight for the goal only if Riku hadn't stopped him. Wakka was determined so he fired a shot. Riku intercepted but couldn't get a grip in the ball which went floating in some random direction. Tidus caught the ball and winked at Wakka. Wakka winked back to signal he understood. It was half-court(does this apply?) but that was no problem for Tidus. He was going to use the secret shooting technique his father ,who turned out to be one of the greatest blitzball players in the history of the game, had taught him. Tidus punched the ball aiming it towards Wakka , just to get momentum who hits the ball right back. Then he sent the ball straight towards Sora. Sora blocked with his arms and avoided getting knocked out but it wasn't over yet Tidus seeing this punched the ball sending it to smash into Sora again. Yet Sora still blocked and managed to stay conscious even when the ball made contact with his face. As the ball went floating back towards Tidus he twisted his body and spun as his body was horizontal. He spun so fast that people couldn't actually count how many revolutions he's done without losing track. As he kicked the ball the same thought came to their minds as Tidus foot made contact with the ball.

'Jecht shot no one's ever blocked it before'

The ball had a spin to it that made the ball fly in a curved path then it disappeared. Sora was determined not to lose he got back up again and saw the ball coming. No one was able to block this shot because of the disappearing part but Sora wasn't just about to give up. He had seen this shot made hundreds no... thousands of times. He knew where the ball would be and at what time. He knew that it would be...

HERE!  
He screamed in his mind as he punched the empty space in front of him. Everyone had thought he was doing something stupid when suddenly the ball reappeared but due to the force of the kick the ball was still spinning and forcing its way through but Sora firmly blocked its path with his fist. The bal finally stopped after ten seconds. Sora was gonna try to pass it towards Riku but then the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys met up with the girls and as soon as they got there Tidus asked. "Who won?"

"No one did", Selphie smiled as she saw the confused look on Tidus face.

"It was a tie weren't you guys keeping score?", Kairi dug her fists onto her waist.

"Well...", Tidus and Sora echoed.

"I did", Riku and Wakka voiced out as they saw their partners failing to give a response.

"Figures", Kairi stiffled a giggle as she shook her head in amused disapproval.

"Anyway who's up for a snack on the beach? I already got some food ready!", Selphie cheered.

"Me I'm always up for a snack", Sora jumped around like a monkey.

"Hey down there boy", Tidus tried calming Sora down as everyone laughed at the little sqaubble that came after that.

"Hahaha c'mon let's get down to the beach ya?", Wakka luaghed and everyone agreed and they went to the beach to eat. The rest of the day wasn't exactly noteworthy. They just trained on play fighting ofcourse when the spar began Riku just kicked all of their butts including Sora. All in all it was a good day. That afternoon. Sora, Riku and Kairi were seated in their usual spots at the paopu tree

"Y'know I wish something exciting would happen", Sora spoke as he folded his arms behind his head as he rested on the tree trunk.

"What getting your butt whooped by me not exciting enough?", Riku laughed.

"No that's not what I mean", Sora shook his head as he thought of what he tried to mean.

"Then what do you mean?", kairi asked Sora.

"It's just that everything we do everyday is just too routine I wanna do something different", Sora spoke.

"Fine then tommorrow we'll spar one on one", Riku suggested.

"Nah I'll just get my butt kicked and anyway we already did that last week", Sora reasoned.

"Then let's have a party tonight midnight", Kairi suggested.

"Huh but we got curfew and no one's gonna host a party on such short notice", Riku reasoned.

"Riku I know what I'm saying. We just get everyone to bring something for the party and about the curfew we just sneak out", Kairi smiled slyly.

"But our parents'll find out and no one's insane enough to do this", Sora protested.

"Oh don't you worry I've got it all figured out.", Kairi winked.

Everyone met after dinner including Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and some other teenagers from the island. '

"So wheres the party gonna be?", Selphie asked.

"Well you guys know about the small mountain behind the village right?", Kairi asked everyone and they all nodded. "Well on the opposite side of where our village is there should be a cave big enough to hold the party so everyone just get ready alright?", everyone nodded.

"So we all meet at eleven", Tidus reconfirmed and they dispersed.

"Sora", Kairi called before Sora could leave.

"What is it Kairi? If you're worried about the food I'm bringing you don't have to cause I already promised everyone fifty-seven times that I won't eat the food on my way there.", Sora finished pouting.

"No, that's not it", Kairi shook her head.

"Well what is it?", Sora asked wondering what their talk was all about.

"I know your real clumsy and I'm worried that you'll get caught sneaking out", Kairi said as she seemed to take a deep breath.

"Is that all you don't have to worry I'll make it", Sora smiled.

"No, that's not all I also know that among all of us your the kindest and most well-behaved of us all despite your... certain faults", Kairi seemed to struggle for a moment as Sora got a confused look on his face. "I'm just worried that I'm asking you to do something you don't want to do because you'll be disobeying your mom", kairi said all in one breath.

"Well I guess among all of us I am one of the momma's boys but don't worry if I didn't want to I wouldn't go", Sora grinned trying to cheer Kairi up.

"I guess so but here", Kairi took Sora's hand and placed an object into his hand. "For luck", Kairi said before Sora could say anything. "With how clumsy you are you'll need all the luck you can get to sneak out undetected", Kairi smiled as she walked away.

Sora smiled as well as he watched his friend walk away. He clutched the object in his hand tightll and looked at it. It looked like a paopu flower, a flower which looked like a star. kairi called it oathkeeper. "I'll be there", Sora paused. "it's a promise", and he walked back into his house. The hours passed by quickly.

It was already eleven so Sora thought he should get going. He slowly opened his window and climbed down careful not to make a sound. Good thing he brought a flashlight everything was dark since everyone was asleep and all the lights were closed. Since he was supposed to bring food he brought some roasted fish with him in his back pack. He ran towards the place but it started to rain.

"Man it's really pouring", Sora muttered as he looked at the sky his whole body soaked and chilled to the bone. Sora looked around the sky and gazed over the horizon and he saw a huge storm approaching. "Guess this means I just need to get to the party sooner", Sora thought out loud as he ran for the party. If he had been more perceptive he would have known that the storm meant much more than just getting to the party sooner and if he were that perceptive then he would have sensed the figure who was following him since he decided to stop and admire the rain.

As Sora neared the cave he could sense something was wrong so he ran faster. He saw people spilling out of the cave as a black mist engulfed it. Sora was confused and in a panic so he did the only thing most confused and panic stricken heroes do when people are running around like scared little girls(no offense to the female gender). He grabbed one of the guys and screamed the only question in his mind.

"What the heck is going on?", Sora screamed at the guy who was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Well we started the party at eleven but after about half an hour these black shadow-like things showed up and started messing everything up everyone got out except Kairi. she stayed to make sure everyone got to safety but you don't need to worry Riku's with her", the guy explained as Sora let him go and the guy ran for home.

"This can't be happening", Sora chanted in his mind as he ran deeper into the cave. As he entered into the open the sight that greeted him wasn't pretty. It was chaotic. Tables were overturned the black twitchy shadows with emotionless yellow eyes running around causing mayhem. Sora noticed most of the things were concentrating at the back for some reason. He ran through the crowd of shadows as he started calling them and weaved in and out dodging their little clawed hands occasionally gaining a scratch here and there. He finally made it and to his horror he saw Kairi on the ground unconscious with Riku lyng protectively on top of her while the shadows surrounded them. He ran towards his friends and tried to get them to wake up.

"Kairi, Riku wake up we have to get out of here", Sora shook his friends but to no avail they didn't wake up. He tried again but still no use. "C'mon guys", Sora shook his friends but still nothing the wall of shadows started closing in on them as they sensed the despair.

'Fight', a voice resounded in Sora's head

"Wha-?", Sora looked around looking for the source of the voice.

'fight for your friends, fight for yourself', the voice spoke again.

"But I don't have a weapon", Sora shouted as the shadows came ever closer.

'Then I will give you one', as soon as the voice stopped speaking Sora's pocket glowed a brilliant white light. The shadows backed away from the light while Sora dug into his shorts pockets and searched for the source of the glow. He grabbed onto the only thing in his pocket and yanked it out. It was the Oathkeeper Kairi gave him. It stopped glowing and he felt wierd sensations. At first he felt the cold temperatures around him drop even more then the Oathkeeper felt warm and soon the warmth went up his arm and spread through his whole body.

"What's happening?", Sora asked confused at what was going on.

'You are now a keyblade master ,one who governs the balance between light and darkness, wield the keyblade well', the voice spoke.

"But what do I do where's this keyblade?", Sora whined in confusion.

'You know what to do, you always have deep in your heart for it is your destiny', the voice spoke for a last time and Sora felt its presence disappear.

"Wait!", Sora tried to stop it but it was gone. He felt so lost. Suddenly his body moved on its own. He was aware of everything but he couldn't control his body. He held out his right hand and shouted, "KEYBLADE!". The Oathkeeper in his hands became a huge silver key with a jagged star tip and at the handle on which he held appeared to be a keychain and it was connected to the Oathkeeper. He regained control of his body and examined the keyblade. He felt the shadows draw closer and took his fighting stance.

"Let's go", Sora charged. He cut the first shadow in his way in half and three more in one swipe of his keyblade. He backflipped away from where he was standing and avoided getting clawed at the back as a shadow jumped towards the spot he was standing on just a second ago but there was no time to sigh in relief for as soon as Sora landed he started hacking away at the shadows again. One by one he cut them down but two by two they kept coming back. As he sliced another one he saw the shadows were closing in on his friends. He tried to fight his way through to them but the shadows wouldn't let up. He knew he couldn't get to his friends in time but he still had to try. The shadows started to pull Riku off of Kairi. "NO!", something in Sora snapped and with great speed and momentum he cut his way through the shadows with one strike and due to his speed he broke the sound barrier and made a sonicboom of sorts which sent the shadows flying. He stood over his friends protectively. He was afraid that if he left them again the shadows would come for them but that wasn't his only worry. The shadows seemed to be working out how he fought since some of them started blocking or dodging his attacks. He could fight his way out but there was no way he would leave hs friends what was he gonna do?

"Keep fighting", A voice resounded throughout the cave as a bunch of shadows around the entrance went flying. And as if in slow motion Sora saw a blond guy walking towards him calmly slicing shadows that came his way as if they were nothing but what really caught Sora's attention was that the guy was holding two keyblades. Sora joined in and after nearly half an hour the shadows still kept coming. Sora and his newfound ally whose name he still did not know were back to back searching the crowd of shadows surrounding them if any were to attack.

"Got any ideas", Sora asked the cloaked guy.

"Just one", The man said as he looked at Sora with the corner of his steel blue eyes and reached into his cloak and pulled out a shining orb. He threw it on the ground smashing it and caused a great blinding light which caused Sora to shield his eyes with his hands. After he placed his hands at his sides and looked around he was shocked as nothing was left. No shadows and the blond guy was gone. His friends were still there on the ground somehow he knew they were alright. He looked at his hand and in it was the Oathkeeper charm Kairi gave him. Questions started popping into Sora's head like a balloon being inflated with helium. And his head felt light.

'What were those things? What was that voice in my head? What just happened? Who was that guy? And more importantly how am I gonna explain any of this to our parents?'


End file.
